


The tale of Sir Reinhardt

by Samoacookie27



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Corruption, Evil Reinhardt, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samoacookie27/pseuds/Samoacookie27
Summary: Reinhardt Wilhelm, is a noble knight of the realm. He stands tall for justice and honor as any knight should. You are his faithful squire, and this is your story of magic, evil, and adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

If you were to travel up the airy mountains, and trek the rushing glens, follow through the caves of Korred's Grotto. You would find a kingdom, run by little men. The forest kingdom of the dwarves. Eichenwald.

From the high stone fortress ruled the good king Torbjorn Lindholm, a fair and just leader. though a little paranoid at times, the king oft fretted over the many small villages residing under the veil of his protection. For you see, the wilds of the black forest were more often then not treacherous, for any outside potential traders to pass through. One couldn’t always count on those dangers to stay within the wooded depths.

The farmers of the outlying settlements would sit in dimly lit taverns every market day, sipping spiced ale, their audience wide eyed as they told frightening tales of Will-o-wisp lights in the dark distance of the forest. Of them being awakened by the piercing scream of the bazaloshtsh, only to find their neighbors perished at dawn’s first light. 

Naturally all these stories would reach the ears of there king, although not all the far living in the black forest wanted to harm the peaceful dwarves. Sometimes, it was merely an annoyed miner dealing with a group of naughty kobolds playing pranks; or a wildieu wip preening for a husband. These he did not mind so much; but what to do about the particularly dangerous beings that sought to do harm? 

Fortunately, the king had a champion, a noble man of the realm, known far and wide for his prowess and chivalry. The brave knight, Sir Reinhardt Wilhelm-and to a slightly lesser extent his loyal squire, (your name).

This is your story.

It was a overcast sky, that greeted you this morning outside the small window, of your modest living quarters. Brilliant blue, hidden behind a tumbling grey shroud, threatening rain and wind upon the land.

It was the type of morning that you would have preferred to stay in bed for. The floral coverlets, the cotton stuffed pillow, and the over all coolness of the trapped warmth; sang a more appealing song than cold stone floors, changing out of your night clothes, and walking out into a oncoming storm to greet your master for morning training.

You knew couldn’t skip however knowing the boisterous and over energetic knight, would literally drag you out of bed, and to the proving grounds whether you were properly dressed or not. Besides, you really didn’t want to let the big lug down.

“Well” you sighed rubbing the sleep out of your eyes “time to get going *sigh*, yay". 

No sooner had you pulled back the covers, the door of your room burst with a exuberant slam.

“(YOUR NAME), MEIN KNAPPE! GUTEN MORGEN!” 

“GAH! Sir Reinhardt!”

“Still in bed at this time of day? The sun will be setting by the time you get up at this rate”. The greying knight beamed so brightly, ruffling your bed head further.

“Ja, I promise I will be ready for training shortly master” you giggle shoving his huge hand away. 

Reinhardt let a chuckle escape before letting his smile drop. You immediately feel the mood shift to serious. “We are not training this morning (Your Name), I just received word from one of the settlement runners. It seems we are being called to action once again”.

“I see, I will be ready shortly sir".

“Excellent mein Knappe” the old crusader beamed infectiously “ join me in the courtyard when you are dressed. There’s glory to be won!”

Once the knight was gone, you rushed to grab your dresser to grab a pair of fresh underclothes, your simple squire armor sat propped on a wooden stand next to it. Excitement and worry raced neck and neck, through your blood.

“The old man is wearing off on me” you mused, getting giddy over possible dangerous things was his job, not yours. You wouldn’t want to change him however, the aging knight was akin to god in your eyes afterall. It wasn’t right for a man to be so strong, righteous, kind, and handsome-gasp!

“Stop it (Your Name)” you scold yourself “it’s just foolish hero worship, besides He’d never go for you anyway!” a depreciating sigh escaped your lips. It was true, hero or no, you loved your master more than you should. Once you had even worked up the courage to confess to Sir Reinhardt, over King Torbjorn's annual Christmas feast last year. That’s when you saw ‘her'.

(FLASHBACK)  
The feast hall was filled with the brightness and joy of the Christmas spirit. Food and glittering goblets littered the many dark wood long tables, while the guests laughed and sung with merriment.  
From his antler decorated chair, the dwarf king raised his cup high and bellowed for the whole hall to hear “Family and guests, I wanted to thank you all personally for attending my Christmas celebration. It is truly a great blessing to have you all here, so hail and hardy! May God bless us again, for the new year!”

King Torbjorn sat down to a chorus of cheer and raised cups. You and Reinhardt were seated off to his left, the old knight never looked more jolly. If his grin were to get any bigger, his face would likely crack under the strain.   
To you, your master never looked more perfect. Nobody but you knew this, but you had a surprise for Reinhardt. A gift you made yourself, and tonight you were going to give it to him. You only prayed he would accept.

Just as you were about to grab his attention, Reinhardt suddenly stood from his seat, “please excuse me you two, I see an old friend I must speak to”.

“An old friend?” you frown at his large retreating back. How was that possible? You both had left the human world far behind after the last great crusade. 

“Ah, he must be talking about the newly appointed royal alchemist. She arrived here, only yesterday. I understand she knew Reinhardt from his crusading days.” Said Torbjorn.

A alchemist, from the crusades “could it be?” curiosity at full steam, you rise to follow. Later on, you would wish you hadn’t.  
You found them in the animal trophy room, in front of the fireplace. Reinhardt’s hulking form was easy enough to make out in the dimly lit space. His companion on the other hand was a bit more difficult to identify; judging from their voice though it was clearly a woman.

She wore a blue colored head scarf, and a draping yellow dress of foreign decent. Searching back in your farthest memory, you now remembered who this mysterious friend was.

“I can hardly believe you are really here, Ana. I thought for sure you had died”. The old knight’s voice was raw with emotion. 

“I am so sorry, dear Reinhardt. Never once did I wish to deceive you” the Egyptian woman took his large white hand in her smaller brown one, holding it close.

Seeing this display of intimacy was causing a uncomfortable tightness to seize your throat. Surely these two weren’t-"Oh Ana, please say you won’t leave my side again” tears were now dripping from his eyes.

“Never again” Ana promised.

You watched horrified and heartbroken from the shadows, as the two took each other in a passionate embrace. You couldn't witness anymore, and thus slipped out as easily as you came.  
(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Shoving aside a yellow jerkin, you found it. A simple wood heart with clumsy unskilled letters etched into it. ‘I love you’. 

Heaving a embittered sigh you cover it up, and scold yourself again. Now was not the time to think of unrequited love, your master needed you to be strong, and clear headed.

Picking up your round shield and war hammer, you left to face whatever threat awaited. 

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Reinhardt Wilhelm, stood by the stables entrance connecting to the main courtyard. Fully donned in his enchanted paragon armor, the giant old knight, eyed the roiling clouds above, threatening rain and deafening thunderclaps down upon the waiting earth. 

“Looks like we're going to have to walk to Little Green today” he mused. While it certainly would be faster to take the steeds to the settlement; it would not be safer since the horses would turn skittish at the loud booms of thunder and lightning. “No matter”.

“Master Reinhardt!” Reinhardt’s gaze was pulled back to earth by the arrival of his beloved squire (your name). 

“Greetings, mein Knappe! Punctual as ever I see”. Such a good (boy/girl), he thought. Always so eager to chase after him. It had been that way ever since their terrible first meeting. One day, (he/she) would become a noble bastion for justice, it did his heart good.

“I want to be just like you Reinhardt!” he remembered a eight year old (your name) saying one hot desert evening. He’d chuckled at (his/her) childlike enthusiasm, his fellow crusaders would always catch (him/her) carrying around a hammer, fighting off invisible foes. Then it became real.

“Master, Is something wrong?” the sound of his knappe's voice, dragged Reinhardt, back to the present. (your name)’s face was fixed into light concern.

“Oh, my apologies (your name), I was just thinking about something. Anyway we are heading to the settlement now, best not waste any more time”. With that being said, the disembarked without further delay.

The town surrounding the castle Eichenwald, was alive with activity. The largest community in the kingdom, the dwarf folk scurried to and fro on the cobbled streets, trying to complete their business before the storm truly hit. The crowded streets bore no troubled for Reinhardt’s faithful squire, having only to stand behind the giant knight as he cut a path with his sheer size.

“Looks like its going to be a pretty storm, huh sir?” (your name) commented staring up at the dark heavens. “All the shops are closing down early”.

“Either that, or they fear whatever is afflicting Little Green, will come here next”. Reinhardt remarked.

“Gosh…we've never had a threat from the Black Forest come so close to the castle”.

“Ja, a terrifying thought, better the dwarves stay in their homes-just in case".

“Did the report give any detail as to what we will be facing?”

Reinhardt’s normally happy face fell into a grim frown, “The villagers described the menace as a ‘living shadow’.

The old knight noticed his Knappe's grip tightening around (his/her) smaller war hammer. The poor thing was becoming nervous.  
He placed a huge plated hand upon their shoulder for comfort. “Do not let fear grip your heart, mein Knappe. Remember what we stand for. Remember the knights code of honor, and you will be able to face down any evil”.

“Yes sir, I will not fail you" (your name) said, feeling stronger now.

“Well said, now let’s go face this ‘shadow'”.


	3. Chapter 3

You walked behind Sir Reinhardt, in silence, staring at the massive expanse of his armoured back. The normally well polished armour losing its gleam under the falling rain, as you both marched up the muddy roadway. The town of Little Green, was still a bit of distance away but you were making good time. Along the way, you did not see another soul. It was as Reinhardt had said, everyone had run for cover from the approaching storm.

The grassy plains, dotted with smaller settlements, stretched out in every direction. Through the blue and green expanse, the titanous mountains stood tall against the elements. Truly, King Torbjorn's kingdom was one of the most beautiful places in the entire world. Sometimes you had to wonder if this was the same world that shared the blood soaked desert, you came from. Only Reinhardt, stood as a reminder of that hot and terrible place was real. Whenever the two of you traveled out to wrangle the fae of the Black Forest, you couldn't help but wonder if Reinhardt, ever had the same thoughts.

Your train of thought was broken by Reinhardt, speaking to you "(Your Name), look behind you, we have some unexpected company".

Gripping your war hammer and shield, you turned on your heel to confront the newcomer. A robed figure in faded blue jogged up the muddy path to stand in front of the two knights. The distinctive clinking of vials could heard, hidden on her person. You did not recognize them right away, but you knew the smell of herbs and charcoal wafting from them.

"Ana!" Reinhardt, reclaimed, clearly confused " what are you doing all the way out here in this weather?"

The old muslim alchemist removed the black and blue mask, and smiled as if she were going off to market "I understand you're off to battle the fiends of the Black Forest. I thought it best I come along".

SHE wanted to come?! Oh please sir, please say-.

"Of course, it'll be just like old times!" Ugh! As much as you loved him, Sir Reinhardt, could be such a sentimental fool sometimes.

" Master, how can she help us?"

It was Ana, herself so answered that, " Oh young one, I am much more than a simple healer. I've seen my fair share of battle. Now, shall we continue on to Little Green?"

"Absolutely, there's no one I'd rather have watching my back" Reinhardt's, smile appeared so warm. If only he'd look at me like that. Suppressing a embittered sigh, I fell into step with them. Somehow the walk to Little Green seemed a whole lot longer now.

(Meanwhile, back at Torbjorn's castle. A elven messenger arrives with troubling news)

The dwarf king Torbjorn Lindholm, sat in his private chambers mulling over the letters he'd just received from the sparkly eyed elf runner-Lena, her name was. Today she was not the barer of good tidings. "You are completely sure this information is accurate elf? This could very well affect the future of all Eichenwald. Not to mention the ramifications it would bring, if it turns out to be false".

Lena fidgeted with the sleeves of her yellow tunic. Clearly she was just as worried as he was "Yes your Majesty. I fear it is".

Torbjorn, leaned heavily in his high backed chair, rubbing fervently at his crystal blue eyes. Running senarios in his mind on how to break the news to Reinhardt and (Your Name). Sir Balderitch von Adler, had fallen to his persecutors in a valiant battle, in order to let his Crusader followers escape. They would not take the it well. "Damn them, and the lies of the nobles".

(Back with our heroes)

"We're here at last!" Reinhardt, proclaimed loudly, standing on the hill overlooking the hamlet of Little Green. Peering from behind him, you took in the state of the settlement. There wasn't a soul to be seen. Be it either from the menace of the shadow, or the weather was yet to be seen. In the sod roof houses, You did not see the glow of fireplaces, not even the drifting cry of babes , or the barking of dogs could be heard. It was dead quiet. You didn't like it.

"Shall we venture down and see what is amiss?"Ana inquired

"Yes, but stay close you two. God only knows what we will be facing" the old knight cautioned.

"I'm ready for anything master" you assured him.

"I am as well".

"Excellent, now let's go!" and so they went.


End file.
